


Caster Hunger Games

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Froskurinn:Caster Hunger GamesDuos are the teams so:medi/Vedi, mom/dad, trender all rep LEC teamsSjokz/laure as well since we get 4 seedsVs LS/Valdez Atlus/Wadid Monte/DOAKobbe/Phreak, Flowers/AzealMunch/Dadga, Clement/Hysterics etcMedic:People out here saying Medi/Vedi won't take it are trolling.Good luck bleeding out from your head wound, or when you cut yourself on a rusty nail and it gets infected.Good luck even finding Vedius, he's a man of many faces, he is the shadows, he is the night.Munch:Vedius and Phreak die in their first engagement, Medic and Kobe join forces and crush everyone.
Kudos: 9





	Caster Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Froskurinn:
> 
> Caster Hunger Games
> 
> Duos are the teams so: 
> 
> medi/Vedi, mom/dad, trender all rep LEC teams
> 
> Sjokz/laure as well since we get 4 seeds
> 
> Vs LS/Valdez Atlus/Wadid Monte/DOA
> 
> Kobbe/Phreak, Flowers/Azeal
> 
> Munch/Dadga, Clement/Hysterics etc
> 
> Medic:  
> People out here saying Medi/Vedi won't take it are trolling.
> 
> Good luck bleeding out from your head wound, or when you cut yourself on a rusty nail and it gets infected.
> 
> Good luck even finding Vedius, he's a man of many faces, he is the shadows, he is the night.
> 
> Munch:  
> Vedius and Phreak die in their first engagement, Medic and Kobe join forces and crush everyone.

“我只是在推特上随便发了一个脑洞，我怎么知道这会变成真的？！” Froskurinn的手插在发间，她可能是最崩溃的一个人。但她的声音还是压得很低，她还不想自己的位置被发现。

Drakos开始对自己的分组感到不舒服。他希望本Froskurinn更坚强，更果断，就像她一贯展现出来的那样，可以当做一个真正的，战友。但Froskurinn的表现却像一个真正的——女人。这让他感觉到了落差和失望。

“现在不是说这些的时候。” Drakos好言相劝，试图让她冷静下来。

“我知道。”Froskurinn没好气地说，“现在怎么办？那条推特是我发的，无论发生了什么，所有人一定都会迁怒于我的。”她的慌张显而易见。

“所以先躲起来，我们不能暴露。”Drakos冷静地回答，“尽量降低自己的存在感，等其他人先动手，一旦杀戮开始，仇恨就会开始，也就没人在乎你了。”

“对，先隐藏起来。” Froskurinn冷静了一些，“但如果没有人动手呢，如果没有人先开始呢？”

“不会的，一定有人会安耐不住先动手的。”Drakos胸有成竹地说。

“你是说，你有经验？”Ender惊讶地看着面前的男人，“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能？”Quickshot笃定地反问。

“我是说，如果你参加了不止一次这样的活动……你的意思是这种大逃杀以前就举办过，还不止一次。”

“是啊。”Quickshot带着理所当然的表情回答。

“你还一直都是幸存者？”Ender的惊讶几乎要爆炸了。

“是这样没错。不然为何你现在还能看到我？”Quickshot带着沉着的笑意，“你以为你面对的是谁？是连续两届大逃杀的幸存者。所以别太担心了，按我说的做就可以了。虽然也许身手不如当年了，” Quickshot伸了个懒腰，“但是这个游戏靠得并不完全是体能。”

Ender点点头，却依然止不住担心，连续两年的幸存者，如果Quickshot说得是真的，那他的经验和实力毋庸置疑，但幸运真的会连续三次眷顾同一个人吗？

“那我们现在该做什么？”Ender问。

“什么也不做。”

“什么也不做？”

“等。”

“等？等什么？”

“等其他人先动手。”

“为什么？这种事不是应该……先下手占领先机吗？”Ender皱起眉。

“别忘了，这次参赛的共有二十几个人，最早动手打破局面的人一定会被所有人敌视，尽管最后每个人的手上都会或多或少染上血，但大家都会为自己的恶行找到一个理由，而这个理由通常是别人先动手带来的威胁。所以任何时候都不要做最先动手的人。否则每个人都有理由‘反击’你。不要把自己放到这个位置上。”

Ender依然有些怀疑，“但如果其他人都不动手怎么办？”

“会有人动手的。”Quickshot淡定地回答，“并不是每个人都像我一样有经验。”

“我的天，这分组，这根本不公平！”Laure没有了平时的优雅，她看了一眼她的搭档，“不，Sjokz，我不是说你有问题，是这整件事，这整件事就有问题，而且，把两个女主持分在一组，很明显就是让我们去做其他人猎物的。”Laure咬着牙，“我不接受，这整件事就不该发生。”

“但是已经发生了。”Sjokz坐在凸起的石头上，看起来没什么精神，“只能接受了。”

“我们该怎么办？”Laure担忧地问。

“我也不知道。”Sjokz回答，“等吧，我确实不是一个好队友……”Laure想要说什么，但Sjokz用手势阻止了她，“就像你说的，我们的组合只能是别人的猎物，看命运把我们带向何处。”

Valdes趴在一个小丘上，这是附近地势最高的地方了。他警惕地环视着四周，手里还握着枪。这里附近比较平坦，只有稀稀拉拉几棵树木，草倒是长到快齐腰，如果有人趴在里面一定不会被发现，但他还没发现任何异动。这里其实不太适合埋伏，因为如果有人准备在草里匍匐前进也会被一眼看出。

他的身前还有匆忙堆砌的掩体。他有些松懈地靠着掩体，这个地方并不很适合作为据点，却已经是附近最好的选择了——他们的起始点实在不怎么样。现在这里的布置是LS的决定，从登上小丘都堆砌掩体。这一切才刚开始不久，他们对什么都不了解，还不敢抽出体力和时间来布置更麻烦的东西。但也许之后他们的计划会有变化——去往其他地方或者进一步建设这个据点，LS说他会考虑。

LS就在Valdes身后，警惕着另一个方向的动静，顺便考虑未来。Valdes很相信他的搭档，毕竟LS一直被认为是聪明人。他没理由不信，更何况LS至今的决策都很正确。

一丝杂音出现在风吹过野草带起的白噪音里，这是一种物体和地面摩擦发出的沙沙声。Valdes眼前没有异动，他判断声音来自他背后的方向，那里由LS负责警戒。有节奏的枪声响起，震得Valdes耳朵发疼。LS想必看到了行动者，Valdes想。

然后是一声轻一些的枪响，打乱了节奏，然后是另一声。

Medic检查了小丘上的两具尸体，确信他们都已经死透了——他是个医生，这方面他是权威。

“这个位置选取和这个掩体搭建，确实很有LS的小聪明风格。”Medic踢了踢土垒成的掩体，感慨了一句。

“确实，我就说，如果遭遇他，应该早点干掉，不然等他熟悉了一切，之后再想干掉他就难了。”Vedius坐在一边，他每时每刻都作出思考的样子，Medic并不完全知道他在想什么，但他不在意，反正Vedius想到了有用的东西自然会说出来。正如他们骗过了LS的计谋。

他们才是更早抵达这里的人，但在来得及动作之前，就发现了LS和Valdes。Vedius阻止了Medic要正面交手的想法，决定静观其变。他们的运气不错，没有被LS他们发现。但他们的运气不太好，LS决定在这里先弄一个临时据点。有LS在这里，他们进退无路，顿时陷入僵局。

Medic好几次打算冲出去试试正面交手，却都被劝了回来。直到Vedius终于想出了一个障眼法，他们用绳子拖动石块来模仿人在草丛中爬行的动静，LS自然追着轨迹连射起来，但他的子弹最多打到石头上。

而在他专心瞄准草下不知为何物的目标时，Vedius轻松地从另一个角度狙击了他，然后是他的搭档Valdes。

LS和Valdes身上都没有什么额外的装备，毕竟一切才开始不久，他们也没搜集到什么好东西。Medic把几捆绷带小心收好。Vedius觉得有些好笑：“你真觉得我们用得上这玩意？”

“说不定。”Medic回答。Vedius权当他是职业病犯了，也没有坚持阻止。

“真的有人动手了！”Ender跳了起来，他手中的仪器里，左上角的幸存人数、死亡人数和总人数均发生了变动，显示有两人已死亡。

“别太兴奋了，”Quickshot波澜不惊地说，“这才刚开始，不用着急加入。”

DOA浑身湿透了，衣服黏糊糊地紧贴在身上，十分难受。但他不敢停下来。

几分钟之前，他和Monte遇上了北美那几个家伙，对方一言不发就动上了手。这发生在参与人数第一次有变化之后。当时人人自危。他本以为至少还能和来的人谈一下，交换一下和平相处的意愿，但对方没有给他这个机会。

他的记忆里只剩下了枪声，他不太记得自己有没有看见Monte的下场了。反正估计是死了，他想，显示屏上的数字是这么说的。他则在混乱中跳河逃跑。河流湍急，他被往下游冲了好一段距离，但最后还是活着上了岸。对方显然不准备追，但过度分泌的肾上腺素还是让他根本停不下来脚步，他必须逃，必须不断地跑，不断地跑，好像这样就能逃离，所以他不断地跑，不断地跑……

在河边看到人影的时候，CaptainFlowers本能地拔枪想射，但在最后一刻停了下来。百无聊赖坐在河边的是两位女士，而且她们看起来没有一点攻击性。

北美的四位解说相互看了一眼，达成了共识，他们出于礼貌弄出了点声音，以告诉对方自己在接近，他们还拿着武器，但只是拿着。

“你们好，请问，你们有看到其他人经过吗？” CaptainFlowers颇有礼貌地问。

Sjokz摇了摇头。

“打扰了。”CaptainFlowers回答，“对了，不知道方不方便讨论，你们现在的立场是？”

“我们不知道该干什么。”Sjokz回答。

“那也就是说暂时不打算认真参与咯？” CaptainFlowers反问。

两位女主持点了点头。

“明白了，我们很愿意与你们和平共处。” CaptainFlowers说，其他北美解说也纷纷点头，表示自己并无敌意。

两位女主持看起来对这一切都漠不关心，只是随意地点了个头，于是北美四人不在停留，沿着河流一路前行。他们中不时有人转过身来，看看身后是否有异动。

Laure摸到了藏在身后的枪，看着北美解说离开的身影，有些蠢蠢欲动。

“别做傻事。”Sjokz小声提醒她，“他们有四个人，我们没有机会的。”

“但是万一他们……”

“他们不会的，至少目前不会。”Sjokz笑了笑，“在开场的时候先生们还是愿意保持绅士风度，不想对女士痛下下手的。”

“那我么就一直等下去吗？”

“我也不知道。”Sjokz无奈地回答。

“我们真就这么走了？”Phreak有些犹豫地问。

“不然呢？你真打算对两位女士动手？”Kobe反问。

“但这是大逃杀……” CaptainFlowers，他不时看向身后，看起来时刻准备杀个回马枪，“而且她们似乎也对我们有敌意。”

“那也不行。”Kobe断然地回答，“她们信守承诺并没有动手，我们毁约并对女士动手这件事太没有绅士风度了。不到万不得已我绝不会这么做。”

“那直接让她们赢不就得了？” CaptainFlowers不满地嘟哝了一声。

“运气好的话我们不用做这种恶人。实在有那种情况的话，万不得已的时候只能动手了。但现在就让我动手，我也做不到。”Azael接了一句。

Dagda猛地拉开木屋的门，冲了进去。木屋的构造很粗糙，木刺没有被打磨光滑，钉子也戳得到处都是。开门的时候Dagda被划伤了手指，但他们身上早有挂彩，不在乎再添一小个伤口。关键是，有了木屋的掩护，对方一定不敢贸然强攻。

他们跌坐在地上，喘着气。“我记得这是Froskurinn的主意。”Dagda说。

“是的，我们当时还都转发回复了。”Munch回答。

“早知道那个时候说的话都会应验，我们应该直接说我们会赢。” Dagda愤恨地说。

“所以你说，我命中了Vedius是不是因为我在回复里说过Vedius会在第一波交战的时候被打死？”Munch问。

“有可能。”Dagda点点头，“总之，他们现在少了个人，这个木屋很安全，我们可以在这里停留一会。先把血止住。”

Vedius恍惚间听到了Medic的声音，“你看，绷带毕竟还是派上了用场。”他用力眨了眨眼睛，终于找回了一点视力。

“这么说来我还没死咯？”Vedius问。

“显然。”Medic回答，“你可是所有人里唯一一个带治疗的人。”他说着得意地暗示着自己。

“你怎么做到的？”Vedius尝试着坐了起来，有些难，但恢复速度已经超过了他的想象。

“用绷带，就是你很嫌弃的绷带。”

“我不理解绷带如何处理枪伤，我以为你至少得给我动个手术，把子弹碎片从我身体里拿出来什么的。”

“就像绝地求生里你也不需要给队友动手术一样，这里的规则更接近于那样。和现实世界里有所不同。”Medic回答，“我刚发现的。所以决定治疗的并不完全是伤口本身，也和装备有关。如果没有绷带的话，即使只是头上一个小小的流血伤口，也无法正常自愈，最终会致命，而且所需的时间比现实里可短多了。噢！”他看了看显示器，“我猜我们按在门把手上的锈钉子起作用了。感染致死的时间比我预计得还要快。”

“那当然，那个小屋是附近唯一可以停留休息的地方，他们不可能不去。”Vedius冷笑了一声。

在撞到Clement的时候，Wadid尖叫出声。Atlus警惕地及时把枪顶在了Clement身上。Hysterics也毫不犹豫地用枪瞄准了Atlus。

“我们其实没什么恶意的。”Clement急忙说。

Wadid松了口气，立刻应到：“我们也没有……”

他的话没说完就被Atlus打断了：“怎么相信你们？”

Clement和Hysterics面面相觑，他们并找不到好的证据来证明自己目前为止都力求置身事外的态度。

但是Wadid似乎很相信他们，已经迫不及待开始滔滔不绝地讲述一路过来的艰辛，大有找到了队友的感觉。尽管Atlus还没放下枪，但他们已经开始相互大吐苦水，在这样的局面下，Atlus也觉得还拿枪指着人看起来太过尴尬，不知不觉已经收起了武器。

最后的结果就是他们四个人约定合作应对之后的局面，当然，他们都同意，之后的策略还是以躲和逃为主，他们都认为进攻是一件非常为难的事。

他们在看到对方的一瞬间就进行了一轮射击，但对方动也不动。

“那看起来像是LS。”Kobe说，“看起来已经死了。而且是在我们到之前就死了。”他补充。

“现在我们怎么办？” CaptainFlowers问，“侦查一下还是直接走？”

“我建议直接走，万一杀了他们的人还埋伏在附近。我们最好不要接近。”Kobe建议。

“可以去看看，我们人多……他们应该不会比四个更多了吧？” Phreak建议，“而且如果还有人，没理由不反击。”

“那就，小心一点。”Kobe同意了。

“该死，他们有四个人。”Ender深吸了一口气。

“别担心，我们有地形优势，还有掩体。”Quickshot从容不迫地说，“现在，射。”

“操！真他妈有人！” Phreak看着倒下的同伴惊叫一声。CaptainFlowers和Azael是他们的前哨，才往前走了没几步就被狙击了。其实只有Azael是被子弹射中的，CaptainFlowers根本是从他们眼前凭空消失的——他掉进了一个地面陷阱里，惨叫声令人发憷，但他们亲耳听着那声音逐渐停止才更加恐怖。他们不敢想这个陷阱里布置着什么样的东西，而且他们现在连对方有多少人都不知道。

枪声没有继续，显然还没来得及行动的他们还在射击范围之外。

“我们现在怎么办？” Phreak问。

“退。”Kobe果断地回答，“不然还能怎么办？”

“可是，他们不会让我们走的。” Phreak不敢置信。

“他们不敢追，他们不敢抛弃掩体的优势，他们只能让我们走。”Kobe回答。

“如果他们人多……”

“他们人多的话早就主动了，何必又是尸体诱饵又是陷阱的。就算他们人多他们也不想拼命的。”Kobe不容置疑地说，“走。”

“追吗？”Ender舔了舔嘴唇。

“当然不。”Quickshot回答，“你要抛弃掩体去和他们拼命吗？二打二可是一半的概率。”

“就这么让他们走了？”

“当然。”Quickshot耸耸肩，“等他们走了之后我们从另一个方向离开。”

“为什么？”Ender不解地问，“我们可以在这里继续等下去。”

“绝对不可以，陷阱可一而不可再，守株待兔不是好选择。何况这里已经死了四个人了，相当不安全，当然应该尽快离开为妙。”Quickshot解释完，已经开始打量离开的方向了。

“好吧。”Ender无可奈地和说。

“哇哦，没想到会在这里见到你们。”Drakos带着笑意说。Froskurinn神色冰冷地站在他身后。

四个人的枪都指向对方，顿成僵局。

“看来我们的运气不太好。”Kobe叹了口气。他们才离开死亡陷阱，就在树林里撞见了Drakos和Froskurinn，幸好他们一直警觉，在对方开枪前也锁定了目标，对方不敢先开枪，这才捡回性命。但局面僵在这里也不是办法，他们都盘算着应该如何脱身。

Drakos扯出一个笑容，先开了口：“现在，怎么说？”

“最好的选择当然是各走各的，你说呢？”Kobe反问。

“确实。”Drakos点着头，眼睛里却没有半分同意和信任。

“我不信任他们。”Froskurinn冷冷地插嘴，“现在已经进展到了谁都无法相信的阶段了。”

“那我们是要在这里同归于尽吗？”Kobe又问。

“谈谈吧，总没有坏处。”Phreak叹了口气，“讨论讨论和平分道扬镳的办法，总比在这里同归于尽好。我受够了一次次担惊受怕了。”

“我们没想到什么好办法？你们呢？”Drakos带着假笑把问题抛回去。

“暂时……没想到。”Kobe叹气摇头。

“我倒是想到一个办法，不如这样。”Drakos又说，“Phreak和我交出武器，作为人质，我跟Kobe走，Phreak跟Froskurinn走，到了射击距离之外在回到搭档那里。这样只要一方有异动，另一方就一定能对等反制，如何？”

“我不反对。” Phreak立刻说。

“我同意。”Kobe也说。

毕竟眼前除了交换人质，他们都想不出其他更好的办法。

于是按照Drakos的提议，Phreak和Drakos交出了武器，各自跟着对手的成员往反方向离开，然后在射击距离外通过手势沟通，人质各自回头找自己的搭档。

一切进行顺利，双方都遵照协定没有耍花招，没有毁约，他们都安全地回到彼此的搭档身边。

“走吧。”Drakos说，“既然被发现了，就不能继续停在原地了。”

Froskurinn沉默地点点头，跟上了他的步伐，她的脸上已经找不出最开始是的不安，只剩下惯有的冷静和冷酷。 

一只手出现在地面上，然后是一个浑身是血的人。CaptainFlowers从陷阱里爬了出来，躺在地上绝望地喘着气。他的大腿上绑着绷带，是陷阱里削尖木棍的杰作。陷阱是草草挖就的，相当粗糙，所以不够致命，等他醒过来时才意识到挖陷阱的人显然以为他死了，并不想费事下陷阱，也没有补枪就匆匆离开。但是他没有死，他的绷带救了他一命。

“不是吧？真的要动手吗？”这一次，连Medic都有些惊讶于搭档的决定。

“当然。”Vedius冷静地说，“别忘了，我们没有盟友，没有任何人是朋友，所有人都是敌人，最后只有一对赢家，所以无论早晚，这都是必须要做的，那不如早点动手。”

“可是……”Medic想反驳，但是想想确实是这么回事，终于点头。

“Hi, Sjokz. Hi, Laure.” Vedius大方地走上前去和两位同事搭话。

同样来自欧洲的两位女主持对他们的防备比对别人更低，她们似乎根本没想到最后会是赛区同僚对她们下手，倒下的时候还难以置信地睁着眼睛。

“你们干了什么？”Quickshot的声音在不远处突然响起。

“别出去。”不远处的灌木丛里，Drakos拉住了Froskurinn，“别让他们发现我们也在这里。”

Medic和Vedius立刻默契地调转枪头对准了他。他们没有马上开枪，是因为Quickshot不像他们毫无防备的女同事们，他的手里也握着枪，而在他背后不远处，是一脸寒霜且同样端着枪瞄向他们的Ender——这种时候他们倾向于谈判，枪口之下，他们认为总有谈判的余地，也许至少看在他们是同僚的份上……

“你们怎么会做出这种事？对女士下手，而且还是我们自己的女同事！”Quickshot厉声说，“我不敢相信你们竟然是这种人。”

“可是Trevor，我可以解释……”

“没什么好解释的。”Quickshot断然道，“你们这种人，对自己的女同事动手……不配赢，也赢不了。”

枪声骤响。

Quickshot抛开了所有他告诉Ender应该做到的冷静和理智，先动了手，连一直谨慎防备着的Vedius也没想到他说打就打，Ender后知后觉地跟上混战。占了先机的Quickshot确实还是收获了一些优势，换算成结果的话就是Ender活了下来——当然这和他的枪射程更远也有一些关系。

第一次失去了在身边指导的人，Ender有些不习惯，他焦躁地在原地发了一会呆，才想起来应该快速搜刮战利品然后离开。

“喂，老家伙，是你叫我要冷静的，怎么自己这么上头啊。”从Quickshot僵硬的手里取过枪时，Ender嘟囔了一句。他的手有些抖，“没你在边上指手画脚了还真是不习惯啊。”

“我们要不要现在把他也杀了。”Froskurinn小声问。

“别。”Drakos说，“别忘了我们可是他的爸爸妈妈啊。”他轻笑了一声，在Froskurinn责备的眼神里收起嬉笑的表情，“多几只菜鸟引起混乱对我们不是坏事。他可以成为我们的帮手。”

“也可能是威胁。”Froskurinn说，“Quickshot应该没少教他东西。如果不趁现在他还没反应过来动手，等他越来越熟练就晚了。”

“不会的。”Drakos哼出一声嗤笑，“没有Quickshot从旁指导，他就是个什么都不懂的菜鸟。让他‘找到’我们吧。”

“好吧。”Froskurinn应到。

Ender是在树林里找到Drakos和Froskurinn的，他们对Ender的遭遇表示了同情，幸存的LEC解说很快接纳了彼此，结伴而行。很快他们就发现了下一个目标，他们躲在掩体后面，小心地观察着。对方并没有发现他们，他谁都发现不了，他的状态让他根本不适合继续参与。

“他看起来快精神崩溃了。”Froskurinn说。

“这种人最容易对付。怎么样，Ender，要试试看吗？还是看着你爸爸妈妈狩猎？”Drakos虽然这么问，但手指已经扣下扳机，DOA应声倒下。

“看见没，只要这样就能很容易地解决问题。”Drakos拍了拍Ender的肩。

“我也不想继续了。” CaptainFlowers举起双手以示并不想攻击。

Wadid看着其他人小声交流，不知道能插上什么话。他是不介意各走各的路——他们四个人本就是因为不想参与才聚在一起尽量避战——但他听得出其他人似乎不这么认为。

“让你走当然可以。”Atlus开了口，“但你得把东西都留下，不然我们怎么相信你不是为了脱身才找的借口。”他们不打算带着CaptainFlowers一起走，这是他们刚刚讨论出的结果，人越多目标越大，就越不安全，这是其一，其二是人越多越可能混入不能信任的人——他们四个已经在一起足够久，但其他新加入的人都会成为风险。

CaptainFlowers二话不说就打算从身上摸出剩下的装备，但是Atlus喝止了他：“别动，手举起来。”

CaptainFlowers照做不误，Clement搜了他的身，拿走了他的枪和其他仅剩的装备，主要是一把多功能刀，他的绷带已经用完了。他身上本来就没有太多东西。

Clement点头表示已经搜干净了，于是Hysterics丢给他一个短命令：“走吧。”

CaptainFlowers二话不说转身就走。

身后一声枪响。

他才走出没多远，Hysterics突然动了手。其他人毫无防备，也被吓了一跳。

“放他走不安全。” Hysterics若无其事地说，“他知道了我们的行踪，万一引来别的人更麻烦。我也不想这样，但没办法，为了我们能更好地避开别人，有时候不得不有人站出来做一些违心的事。”

其他人没有再说什么，毕竟事情已经发生，而且他们都知道Hysterics说得没错。

灌木丛难以被察觉地动了一下。

Drakos拍了拍Froskurinn，后者会意地放慢了脚步，倾听附耳低语。Drakos说完，Froskurinn点了点头，又拍了拍走在前面警戒的Ender，“走慢点，我们被人盯上了。”

“那现在怎么办？”Ender环视四周，他没发现哪里不对劲，因此更加不知所措。

“他们在暗处，这样对我们不利。”Froskurinn说，“得找个办法引他们出来。”

“所以我该怎么做？”

“这会有一点危险，我们几个分开一些也许能引他们主动攻击。”Froskurinn小声说，“走到前面的岔路，你停下，我们原路返回。这样能对他们进行包夹，他们知道被发现了，肯定不会坐以待毙，只要他们动手，就会暴露位置。”

“你们原路返回，会不会太危险了？”Ender问。

“所以我们得两个人一起行动。”Froskurinn回答，“总不能让你做危险的事。”

“好吧，注意安全。”Ender回答。

他们在岔路口分手，Ender守在原地，举枪警戒，Froskurinn和Drakos小心翼翼地往回走，但他们并没有完全按照原路，而是一点一点偏离了来时的轨迹，没有人会蠢到完全按照原路把自己送回距离敌人最近的地方。

随着他们行动轨迹的偏离，他们确信很快对方就会行动，因为再不行动他们就会离开射击距离。

对手果然没有让他们失望，而且优先选择的对象是独自守在原地的Ender——随着Drakos和Froskurinn的行动，他们已经逐渐远离伏击地点，而Ender明显距离他们更近，任何人都知道该作何选择。

Drakos和Froskurinn听着枪声迅速做出判断，对方拥有地形优势，就算人数相当，他们也凶多吉少，他们还没弄清楚对方是谁，但果断的射击足以证明他们的难缠。这和他们原本猜测的一致。

这种时候Drakos不再留手，掷出了唯一一颗烟雾弹，烟雾瞬间弥漫，阻隔了视线。

Froskurinn犹豫了一瞬，Drakos立刻催促：“跑啊傻逼，你还真想回头救他吗？” 

“真可惜，让他们跑掉了。”Kobe从灌木丛里爬出来，望着烟雾哼了一声。

“那里有枪声。”Wadid指了指远处。

“避开吧。”Atlus说，他们改变了原来的行进路线，往远离枪声的方向走去。他们已经靠这种方式躲避了很久，除了孤身一人突然撞见的CaptainFlowers，他们还没遇上过别人。显示器上的数字正在不断降低，如今只剩下8人，而他们这里占了一半。

如果运气够好，就能留到最后，但如果真是那样，接下去要怎么办呢？Wadid开始担忧，在有可能留到最后的这一时刻之前，他突然不确定留到最后是不是一种幸运——如果是他们四个存活到最后，这个联盟该何去何从，是会坚守到底，还是依然会自相残杀？肯定是后者，这是规则所限制的，但既然如此，是不是他们根本从最初就不应该这么做？在坚持了这么久之后还是逃不掉自相残杀的命运，他不知道应该如何面对这种可能性，他既不接受杀人，也不想被杀，但是总得做出选择……

他想得太投入，没注意脚下，被一块石头绊倒了。Atlus立刻把他拉了起来，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Wadid说。他的脚踝有点疼，但还能走。

“别走神，注意力要时刻集中。”Atlus说。Wadid点了点头。

他的脚毕竟有点疼，自然而然地落到了后面，Atlus不得不扶着他。但另外两个队友对此没有什么异议，或者就算有也没有表达出来，他们时不时地回头看看确定他们没有掉队，发现他们尚能跟上之后就只是自顾自地往前走，似乎是想远离可能出现的敌人。

Atlus不动声色地放开扶着Wadid的手，过了一会，悄无声息地塞了一把枪在他手里。Wadid还没来得及问，就看到他噤声的手势。Atlus总是能早早发现危险，于是Wadid没有过问。又走了没几步，Atlus突然凑过来小声问：“准备好了吗？”

Wadid用困惑的眼神回视他，但Atlus没有给与回答，而是用行动给出了答案。枪响在Wadid耳边炸开。他没有做好任何准备。

等他回过神来，Atlus正和Hysterics扭打在一起，边上是浑身是血一动不动的Clement。

“还愣着干什么？过来帮忙！”Atlus说。

Wadid握着手里的枪，愣住了。他们之前建立联盟就是为了避战，如今却要他向盟友开枪，他做不到。在他发呆的档口，Hysterics挣脱了出来——常年的健身毕竟还是给了他一点优势。但他不敢恋战，往Atlus脸上狠狠踢了一脚就落荒而逃，甚至不敢捡自己掉在一边的枪——Atlus能突然背叛他们，他当然也不相信Wadid，即使Wadid现在根本是吓呆了的模样。

Wadid目送Hysterics离开，这才想起来应该关心一下队友。Atlus被踢得很严重，几乎昏迷，也就无法拿枪追击Hysterics。Wadid从不远处的河边弄来了一些水才弄醒了Atlus。在听说Wadid把人放走了之后，Atlus后怕地吸了口气：“幸好他忌惮你手里有枪，只想逃跑不敢动手，不然我们两个怕是都要没命。”

“你为什么突然干出那种事？”Wadid没好气地问。他现在的脑子完全被Clement的惨烈模样填满了，这种无法磨灭的心理冲击让他依然觉得恶心和恐惧。

“因为我不先动手，他们也会对我们动手的。”Atlus理所当然地说。

“他们没有动手。”Wadid带着愤怒反驳。

“你以为他们不会动手吗？”Atlus毫不退让地和他对视，目光锋利到逼得Wadid挪开了视线，“想想CaptainFlowers怎么死的？我们答应放他离开，但是他们干了什么？他们能做那一次就做得出第二次，所以我们并不安全。我只是防止我们变成下一个CaptainFlowers而已，在他们动手之前先下手为强，你知道这种选择迟早会来，除非你已经做好死的准备。”

面对Atlus的条分缕析，Wadid动摇了。他不再说话，只是沉默，他默认了同伴的所作所为，他相信也只能相信Atlus是对的，他是为了他们的安全才不得不这么做。

“走吧，现在只剩7个……等等……只剩6个人了？”Atlus看着显示屏惊讶地说。

“身上竟然连一把枪都没有。”Drakos已经检查完了Hysterics全身的所有物，几乎一无所获。Hysterics他们一直在避战，毫无疑问没有什么战利品。而他唯一的枪在和Atlus的缠斗中脱手，他不敢捡就逃离了。但Drakos并不清楚这些。

“Clement没和他在一起，可能在遇见我们之前他们遇见了Kobe。”Froskurinn分析说。

“那也不可能连枪都扔了……连枪都扔了Kobe他们能放他走？”Drakos反问。

“那我就不知道了。”Froskurinn同样不明就里。

“暂时别考虑这么多，先撤吧，万一有人追着枪声过来。”Drakos谨慎地环视四周。

“确实，现在只剩六个人了，我猜Kobe他们还在。就不知道还剩下的会是谁了。谁会这么强呢？”Froskurinn说。

“Kobe他们肯定在，”Drakos做出肯定的答复，“至于剩下的，别管是谁了，能留到现在的肯定不会弱。”

他们渐渐隐入林中。

几分钟后，矮灌木向两边分开，一只靴子踏了出来。“又让他们跑了。”Kobe抱怨了一句，“他们狡猾得像狐狸。”

“他们如果没这点本事也活不到现在。” Phreak摇摇头，“要小心了。”

“那里有枪声。”Wadid小声说。

Atlus点头示意他也听到了。Wadid没说话，欲言又止的表情出卖了他的举棋不定。按照过往他们当然应该远离，但他突然有一种去看一看的冲动，因为这可能是除了他们之外最后剩下的人在交手，而他甚至不知道除了他们之外还有谁活着。

“我们得过去看看。”Atlus说，显然想得和Wadid一样。在收到这个答复后，远离纷争的想法反而又占了上风，Wadid不觉皱起了眉。

Atlus看了他一眼，淡然说：“不然你留在这里，我去看看。”

虽然矛盾，但不想一个人被留下，也不想让搭档一个人以身犯险的念头终究占了上风，Wadid追上了Atlus的脚步：“我跟你一起去。”

他们低伏着接近，尽量不弄出声音。四周安静得诡异且不详，他们靠近了声音的来源，却不敢贸然现身，只能在长草的掩蔽下小心观察。周围没有打斗的声音，没有枪械的声音，他们不确定幸存的人是离开了还是躲在暗处狩猎。

也许这一切都只是个陷阱，把他们吸引过来的陷阱。他们同时想到了这一点，对视了一眼，越发紧张起来。

Wadid突然触到了什么东西，不是石头那样的硬物，而是柔软的，甚至还带一点温热的东西。Wadid立刻就知道自己碰到了什么，几乎要惊呼出声，Atlus及时捂住了他的嘴。

顺着那只手，他们看到了Phreak的脸，他的眼睛还未闭起，却早已失去了光泽。Wadid突然觉得恶心，转过头去捂住嘴，却只是干呕，什么都吐不出。

Atlus还在探索着周围，他身边的一小片草突然动了一下。Wadid悚然而惊，一把把他的搭档拉了回来。

但是他们预想的追击或者反击并没有来。Atlus用眼神询问，Wadid指了指方向。Atlus握着枪，小心地靠了过去。

风里夹杂着一丝粗重的呼吸，是重伤之人掩饰不住疼痛的嘶声，Atlus拨开草，Froskurinn躺在地上，胸口还微微有些起伏，她身边是一动不动的Drakos。

Atlus和Wadid都倒抽一口冷气。Wadid不知道自己该干什么，按照规则他应该结果这个对手，但他无法对重伤之人下手，尤其对方还是一位女士；他一贯以来的认知让他想要救助对方，但他当然知道他不能这么做。Atlus似乎也和他一样陷入了迷茫。他的认知让他无法在一个女士落难的时候不施援手反害其命，他可以心无愧就地和同样健全的男性搏斗，但不是对着一个濒死的女人。

Froskurinn的手动了一下。

Wadid猛然惊醒，推开Atlus。他扣扳机的时候闭了眼睛。等他重新睁开眼睛的时候，Froskurinn的动作定格在手指够到枪的那一刻。

Wadid突然失去全身力气跪了下去。Atlus伸手却拉不起看似瘦弱的人。

落在地上的计数器上，幸存人数从3变成了2。


End file.
